


ur taste in waifus is lacking

by starsungie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Identity Reveal, M/M, inaccurate use of gaming terms, there’s swearing but that’s the worst of it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsungie/pseuds/starsungie
Summary: felix meets J.One☆ and jisung meets xXyongbokgamerXx.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	ur taste in waifus is lacking

anyone within two feet radius of felix would be able to tell what a fucking nerd he was. he never stopped talking about anime or video games, and he broke out into fortnite dances on the regular. anyone within two feet radius of felix would also be able to tell just how fucking adorable he could be. the kid latches onto his friends with cuddles, stumbles over his words at time but determines to get his grammar right, and has freckles that would get your heart singing. these two facts were just an observation almost everyone made, and jisung knows he isn’t the only one who has a huge fucking crush on him. so, he doesn’t really take it further, because really, why would felix ever want him?

-

felix booted up fortnite and played duo, hoping his teammate wouldn’t make him carry. he’s stressed from finals and gaming always relieved him. he gets paired with J.One☆. 

none of them have a mic so they play without communicating. it goes well for a second until felix realizes that J.One☆ is tremendously better than felix. they’re playing but felix keeps getting sniped and J.One☆ begins to leave him behind.

“you fucking prick,” felix yells as he’s left alone in an enemy attack while J.One☆ runs away. he dies quickly, slamming the control down. he wants to kill his teammate. 

he logs off the game and sends J.One☆ a message.

xXyong…: you fucking idiot why’d you leave me we could’ve won if you didn’t act as if you were playing solo you fucking idiot 

after sending, felix’s rage disappears entirely, and he’s left feeling bad. oh geez, he shouldn’t have sent such a mean message. he’s about to apologize until J.One☆ responds.

J.One☆: if u weren’t so fucking bad at the game i wouldn’t have left you behind. get good fucker. 

felix gapes, and he debates whether or not he should respond. feeling like an idiot, he decides to apologize. 

xXyong…: ok, fine. sorry. 

J.One☆ doesn’t respond until a couple minutes later. 

J.One☆: it’s alright. wanna play another round?

felix agrees and they end up playing until three am. 

-

jisung is tired. he ended up playing with xXyongbokgamerXx until three am and he’s ready to drop dead. he’s half asleep in his desk when felix enters the classroom and jisung sits up quickly. he watches as felix goes to his desk, sleepy and in a daze. jisung smiles as felix yawns, wishing he didn’t think it was so fucking cute. he shakes his head, wishing the thought away. he has to stop this crush before it ruins his life. but then, felix looks over, and fuck, he smiles. 

are you tired too, he mouths, and jisung blushes, nodding his response. the teacher comes in, snatching away felix’s attention, and jisung doesn’t know whether to feel thankful that he wouldn’t continue to make himself an idiot or wish the teacher hadn’t interrupted them. 

without realizing, he fell asleep in class and woke up when he felt a tapping at his shoulder. 

“hm?” jisung hums, looking up to see a dark eyed felix with a humored smile. his heart skips a beat.

“class ended. didn’t want you getting in trouble,” he says. 

“oh. thanks,” jisung says like the useless gay he is. they stare at each other awkwardly for a few seconds. 

“ok, we’ll, seeya.” 

jisung just nods as felix tightens his grip on his book, leaving with pink tinted freckles. jisung feels on fire. besides him, he hears a snort.

“don’t worry, i think he likes you too,” his classmate, minho says. jisung wants a hole to swallow him up. 

-

felix returns to his xbox that afternoon, but instead from stress, he treats himself for feeling like he aced the test. he notices a message from J.One☆.

J.One☆: bro i slept the whole fucking day in class

felix laughs as he reads the message. yesterday, while he and J.One☆ sent each other messages, he found that he was able to make felix laugh stupidly loud and way too much. they agreed to play with each other once more, and maybe felix shouldn’t be playing this much, but J.One☆ made an incredibly fun playing partner, especially with the funny messages he’d send him now and then. 

it’s like this for a couple weeks, where felix would come home and play with J.One☆. one day, the other asks him a question that sounds like it was suppose to be nothing but was really something.

J.One☆: if we ever met would we be friends?

felix sent him an ‘absolutely.’

J.One☆: i’m a little shy though…

felix felt his heart melt. this was the first time J.One☆ sent something like that. usually he’d send stupid memes or something of the like. 

xXyong…: I would be your friend no questions asked!!!!

J.One☆: ok then. on a more serious note….user xXyongbokgamerXx...would you be my gamer boyfriend?

felix bursted out laughing. 

xXyong…: :0 b-baka it’s not like i like you or anything 

J.One☆: then it’s a no?

xXyong…: it’s a yes!! 

J.One☆: ok but seriously...you have to help me bro i have this big massive crush 

xXyong…: oh? do tell.

J.One☆: fuck. ok so his name is felix and he has the best smile and he has these freckles that make me really gay and he has a baby face but a voice like molasses honey godlike ughhhh

felix gaped. oh shit. that sort of sounded like him.

xXyong…: wait a sec...felix lee, australian exchange student, mr.kim home room class? that’s me, lol. 

J.One☆ goes offline. 

-

jisung’s hand shook as he powered off the playstation. ah shit he fucked up. 

-

felix frowns, wishing he hadn’t said anything. playing with J.One☆ has been the highlights of the week, and now that he knew that they were in the same classroom, he wanted to know him more than ever. but he had to screw things up. geez. 

he lays against the floor, trying his best not to frown. things haven’t been going well lately. first, he fucked things up with his crush, jisung, by smiling at him like an idiot. now jisung avoids him because he was probably acting like a creep. and there he goes again, ruining things with his new friend. he crawls up in a ball and sleeps away his sadness. 

-

jisung walks into class the next morning with his sisters borrowed foundation under his eyes in hopes that felix wouldn’t realize he was J.One☆. he felt paranoid, and he couldn’t quit fidgeting as he waited for felix to arrive. however, the bell rang and he still wasn’t here. it wasn’t until twenty minutes in did he arrive, with red eyes and ruffled hair. jisung frowned, his own anxiousness rubbed away by the newfound worry he felt for felix. the entire class period he noticed felix sad, unlike his usual bright self. shit. jisung wanted to talk to him.

when class was over, jisung hyped himself up, and despite the pounding of his heart, he worked up the nerve to walk up to felix’s desk, noting that he fell asleep. jisung smiles at the sight, tapping him at the shoulder. when felix wakes, he looks up to him, and honestly, he looks more roughed up than cute. it still makes jisung’s heart swell.

“hey. class is over. don’t want you to get in trouble,” jisung mutters. felix’s eyes widens, and his cheeks flush pink. 

“oh, thanks jisung.”

jisung gaped. “you know my name?”

felix looked more awake than ever. “well, yeah. i kind of wanted to get to know you but, um, i think i might’ve annoyed you.”

jisung shook his head. “what. what gave you that impression?”

as felix gathers his book, he snorts. “well, you sort of ignored me for a while…”

jisung puffs his cheeks. “sorry. i’m a useless gay.” 

felix bursts out laughing, eyes returning to their usual sunshine. 

“that’s so funny, someone i know says that a lot.” 

shit, jisung’s heart is pounding the hardest it’s ever done, and he feels this close to a heart attack. he takes his shot. “yeah, J.One☆, right? we- i mean, i’m sort of a useless gay especially when it comes to you.”

felix’s jaw falls straight to the ground. “J.One☆!?!”

jisung’s face burns a billion degrees, but he feels some rush of confidence. “xXyongbokgamerXx?”

felix looks like he’s about to faint. “i’ve had a crush on you for ages!” 

jisung is about to explode. “then go out with me. for real this time, not some stupid gamer boyfriend.” 

felix smiles wide. “but you’ll always be my gamer boyfriend,” he says. 

“can you guys go already,” mr.kim says from the front of the class. they both jump, laughing together as they exit. jisung jolts as he feels felix hand grab his own. 

“ok. let’s go on a date sometime,” felix says, bright eyed and bright face. jisung’s heart soars and he thanks every form of god for felix calling him a fucking idiot online.

**Author's Note:**

> interact pls 🥺
> 
> -wish i wrote this longer but as always i’m too eager to post haha.


End file.
